The Inevitable
by SpitFire Kagome
Summary: What would really happen if Inuyasha tried to go to hell with Kikyo.
1. Chapter 1

She looked at me with such sadness. At the time I didn't understand. I'm so stupid. I understand all too well now. She knew. She knew what would happen to her when Kikyo tried to take me to hell. She knew it was impossible for me to pass through the portal. After all I wasn't dead. But a part of her was. The part that was still in Kikyo. And where one part goes the other must follow. Its all my fault. I should have figured it out. She should have told me. Why? Why didn't she? Did she really think I wouldn't care if she was gone? I should have listened when Miroku tried to explain to me about reincarnation. I tried to go through the well. I had to tell her family why she would never be coming home. But it wouldn't let me through. Kagome was the tie that connected it from this time to hers. Now with her gone that tie is broken. I should be the one in hell not her. She doesn't deserve it. Now I'm haunted by the image of her sad eyes as she watched me go to Kikyo. Her whispered goodbye on the wind. Now she is down there alone. I can't let her stay that way. I promised I would always protect her. I've already failed her once. I won't let it happen again. Kagome wait for me. I'm coming.

The next day a body was found that once belonged to the greatest warrior to ever walk the earth. You couldn't tell just by looking at it that it had once done the unthinkable. A simple Hanyou had triumphed over the strongest evil to ever be born. The once flowing silver mane was now caked in red. The muscles of steel were now atrophied from not eating. The twin ears that once marked him as a disgrace would never twitch whenever a sound whispered to him. He was born an abomination. He died an honored hero. His friends could only hope he found what he was searching for in the afterlife. Two souls as intertwined as those two could never be separated for long. A shrine was built to honor the love that crossed time. Many generations passed in that very shrine. 500 years is a long time to remember though. After awhile the reason behind the shrine faded. Scrolls deteriorate until names and details are no longer known. Only a simple carving on a wall hidden in a cellar remains to pass onto a family. To be discovered years after hope had died in the shrine. Years too late to offer any comfort. All it can offer now is an affirmation of a fate that was always suspected but never fully acknowledged.

Higurashi Kagome

Born: 1985

Died:1342

Followed in death by Inuyasha

Born: unknown

Died:1342

He vowed to always be there for her.

He kept his promise even in death.

May they find peace together.


	2. Any day now

I still believe I hear her footsteps as she runs in the house from the well. I still believe any day now she will come charging in and apologise for making us worry for so long. I have to. She wouldn't just leave us without saying goodbye. Somewhere she's probably so wracked with guilt for staying away for so long. Poor sis. We'll all forgive her of course because we're just so happy she came back. Any day now. There will be this one big tearful reunion. Kagome will start crying which will get mom crying and then I'll just have to join in. Grandpa will start pestering her for artifacts and asking if that demon boy forced her to stay. She'll glare at him and then lecture him on how he shouldn't be so rude to her friends. Any day now. She'll come home and I'll almost trip over her stupid backpack being in the way again after coming home from school. She'll be here to stay. Her room won't be so empty or forgotten. She'll get angry at her alarm clock for waking her up so early and end up throwing it across the room which will in turn wake me up with the loud crash. Mom will scold her for breaking yet another clock. Any day now.

Inuyasha is probably protecting her right now. He'll follow her through the well bugging her about going back for jewel shards. She'll sit him and we'll have another funny shaped hole to fill in. We started making her fill them in herself when we kept getting funny looks from the contractors, not to mention a huge bill. It magically cut down the amount of damage she caused. Any day now she'll come home. I still pick her homework up from school for her. She would be so mad if I stopped. She's such a nerd when it comes to school. Mom has been in super cleaning mode for awhile now. She says it helps take her mind off the worry. I just tell her she doesn't need to worry about Kagome. Inuyasha is there to protect her. She just smiles and agrees with me. She's been working on the cellar for a few days now. There is several generations worth of Shrine junk down there. I do not envy mom in the least. I'm torn from my thoughts as a wail rises from the cellar door. My heart is pounding as I run to see what could have caused something so heart wrenching to come from my mothers mouth. I quickly find out. The reason why Kagome hadn't been able to come home. The reason why she would never walk through the door and things would go back to the way they used to be. She was dead. Her headstone was carved right into the very stone of the wall. Probably her friends trying to tell us why she wouldn't be coming home. 500 years ago my sister died without our knowing. At least she didn't go alone. Inuyasha must have died trying to protect her. Nothing else would make any sense. That doesn't make it any easier to grasp though. My sister still died 500 years away from us. We would never see her again. She wouldn't come home any day now anymore.


End file.
